1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer vision, and more particularly to, a method of feature based two-dimensional object localization.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fast object localization is an important part of inspection systems. The majority of localization methods rely on normalized template matching of a gray value pattern. Gray value pattern matching has several disadvantages. For example, template matching is relatively slow, and the speed can be exacerbated if a search range is large or if the method needs to be tolerant of object rotation. Further, template matching is sensitive to illumination changes that cannot be compensated by normalization with respect to brightness and contrast.
There are approaches that aim to accelerate the matching operation in the grayscale domain by using multi-resolution techniques or hierarchical search methods. However, these approaches can be unstable with respect to illumination change.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of edge extraction that is stable with respect to changes in illumination.